Droide de combate serie B/Canon
El droide de combate serie B era una línea de droides de combate producidos en línea, utilizados prominentemente por la Federación de Comercio, sus aliados, y la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes, más notablemente durante las Guerras Clon. La serie OOM precedió a este.Star Wars: El Gran Libro de la Galaxia La serie B era la fuerza de combate principal para la alianza Separatista durante las Guerras Clon, y la contraria al ejército clon del Gran Ejército de la República. Antes de las Guerras Clon, las unidades de serie B había sido usadas notablemente en la Batalla de Naboo,[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] aunque habían sido usadas en otros lugares. La mayoría de los droides de combate modelo serie B de la alianza Separatista fueron apagados durante la misión a Mustafar,[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] aunque algunos permanecieron en operación, ya fuera por reprogramación''Consecuencias'' u otros métodos. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Obi-Wan & Anakin'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 1'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 2'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' * * *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir 4'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' *''Kanan 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 16'' *''Darth Vader Annual 2'' * *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 2'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 3'' *''Lando - Double or Nothing 5'' *''Rebel Rising'' * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alianzas'' *''Thrawn: Treason'' * *''Star Wars Adventures: Tales from Vader's Castle 2'' *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Luke & Leia'' *''Darth Vader'' 3 *''Darth Vader 4'' *''Darth Vader 5'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Darth Vader 10'' *''Darth Vader 14'' *''Darth Vader 19'' *''Darth Vader 20'' *''Darth Vader 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' * *''Age of Rebellion - Jabba the Hutt 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' * *«The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku» *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Star Wars: La Resistencia'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]] }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Revenge of the Sith: Episode III (LEGO Star Wars)'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' (DLC) * }} Fuentes *''Cyphers and Masks'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Droides de combate serie B